


never stick your hand in an assassin’s bag without checking first

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [249]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Rayla is the mom friend, Taking care of it, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ezran accidentally cuts his hand and Rayla patches him up.





	never stick your hand in an assassin’s bag without checking first

“Okay Ezran.” Rayla said as she prepared the clean water, the herb water, the regular herbs, cloths and bandages. “Can you hold up your hand clearly. I need to see the cut, okay?”

Ezran nodded as he held out his hand. There was a deep cut, dried blood everywhere, along with some pus that had started to form. He had gotten the wound by accident, not being careful enough when he looked through Rayla’s bag.

Now, Rayla looked at his wound.

“I have to clean it a bit, and it’s going to sting. I’m going to use a mixture of clean water and crushed herbs, it kills the bacteria but stings worse than regular water.”

The boy nodded, getting ready. And as Rayla slowly began to pour a bit of the water over the wound, Ezran closed his eyes and shivered, whimpering. Rayla felt so bad for him.

“I know it hurts Ezran, but it’s going to help you.”

He nodded.

“I know.”

“Can I continue?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, remember that if you think it stings to much, tell me and we’ll take a break. Now I’m going to use the cloth to wipe away the pus and dried blood, okay?”

The prince nodded once more, and Rayla carefully began. It didn’t take too long, and as it was done, the wound looked much cleaner.

“You did great Ezran. Now I’m going to rinse it with normal water, okay?”

“Okay.”

Ezran once again felt the sting, but way less prominent this time, since this time the water didn’t contain herbs. And as the sting disappeared, the cold water against the wound felt refreshing.

“You’re doing great, I’m almost done. Now I’m going to put herbs on your cut, then I’ll bandage it, then we’re done and I’ll get you some moonberry juice. I would give you jelly tarts since Callum told me they’re your favorite, but sadly there’s no tarts out here in the woods.”

Ezran nodded.

“Thank you Rayla, it means a lot. The hand feels a lot better already.”

“You don’t need to thank me Ezran, you’re like family to me. I’ll always help you no matter what it is, remember that.”


End file.
